Wynn Erin
(former) | occupation = ; Marine Navigator (former); (former); (former) | relatives = Wynn Gokudera (Father) Wynn Aoi (Mother) Wynn Trevor (Younger Brother) | residence = | alias = "Lord of the Sky" (そらのじょうてい, Sora no Joutei) | epithet = "Devil's Breeze" (魔風, Makaze; lit. "Devil's Wind")The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado! : Erin's epithet is revealed. | jva = | Funi eva = Jonny Yong Bosch | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 28 (Pre) 31 (Post) | bounty = 310,000,000The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado! : Erin's updated bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = January 24th | height = 10'8 Ft (Pre) 11'1 Ft (Post) | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Bōfū Bōfū No Mi | dfename = Gale Gale Fruit | dfmeaning = Wind Emperor | dftype = Logia }} Wynn Erin is a former member of the Veno Pirates and the Redbeard Pirates. Before his turn to piracy he was a very well know marine navigator until he defected from their ranks due to complications between him and their morals. After this Wynn wandered the world on his ship before crashing into a mysterious Island. On that island he found a the Bōfū Bōfū No Mi and a new friend. After he left this Island he eventually met with another pirate crew before heading off once again. He eventually met a man named Veno in a tavern and they decided to join forces, Wynn being the navigator/sniper as he had no desire to be captain. He is also the unofficial first mate as he does the duties of one but is given no recognition by Veno. He later became know as the Lord of the Sky due to his devil fruit. Due to some major disagreements and a couple revelations Erin left the pirates and trained for three years on . Upon leaving he began to roam the open ocean alone, searching for a purpose. Erin eventually crossed paths with Frederick Barbarossa and was invited to join his crew.The One Who Left: Frederick meets and recruits Wynn Erin to his crew. Erin then became the navigator and first member of the Redbeard Pirates. After his captain decided to just up and quit piracy he was once again left to his own devices. Personality As a child Wynn was very fun-loving and hyperactive however his placement in the marines caused him to be unable to express himself and bottled these emotions. He became more reserved and calm through his training and his personality was molded into that of a hard headed marine. After finally realizing that marines were corrupt as well his mental state began deteriorating and he began having episodes of trauma and fear. Finally after laving the island and joining the Veno Pirates he found that he could finally let his emotions free. People who knew Wynn would describe him as a quiet person or calm one. He was usually working behind the scenes with the Veno Pirates, being the mystery of their crew. He did show happiness and optimism as well on multiple occasions, usually the upbeat on in their crew. He was also very caring for his crew, worrying if they were ok and saving them on multiple occasions. Once by dragging their ship underwater and away from the attack of an admiral before bringing them all to a doctor. Another time he quite literally acted as lungs for his captain, manually pumping air through them with his devil fruit. His compassion could only go so far as he eventually realized that he'd hated what he was doing and who he was harming, not matter what side he was on. So Wynn abandoned Veno and left on his own. After his three year stay on Rusukaina, Wynn's personality has changed. Wynn had always been conflicted about his goal in life and the path he took. He played with the marines for some time and while he met some nice people it turned sour. His own father and mother had thought him to be dead until he became a pirate. It might have been worse than they saw that. His time as a pirate was much shorter than his time as a marine but just the same he met people he could tolerate but their intentions did not align with his. He tried with all his might to place himself somewhere in the world but he could not find that place. When he saw the paper with Glave's death though something clicked in his head. His path became clear, he wanted to stop both sides from wreaking havoc on the world and destroying the innocent people that sat in the crossfire. Of course he was a hypocrite, having called down a buster strike on an island in an attempt to kill one man. He killed a random person to join a crew, just so he was part of something. The hollow hole had been filled though. His will was to stop people from making the same mistakes he did and to free them from the injustice of both sides, he would free the world. He became much more in touch with himself and expressive, not ghosting around like he once did. His happiness and optimism seems to have faded, letting in a slightly grimmer outlook on reality as it actually is. Wynn doesn't like hurting or harming innocents or anyone really and is very adamant about fighting anyone, preferring peace or diplomacy. However in cases where there is no option but violence to stop violence he will not hesitate to fight or even kill, though he prefers to leave people alive. He fine tuned his entire arsenal for peaceful or non lethal approaches because of this. Relationships Marines= Bambina: Valentine B. Carter: Alfred Glave: Wynn Godukera: Wynn Trevor: Warren D. Ralph: |-| Pirates= Thatch Vincent: Erin has known Thatch for a good potion of his life. Thatch has been a constant help to him with his vast knowledge and experience in navigating the world. Veno: Erin has a strong hatred for Veno.... Worden Luhr: Hazen Yosef: Daddy L. Legs: |-| Other= Abilities and Powers Wynn Erin is above all an extremely skilled navigator. He was good enough that in a few short years he was navigating for Admiral Kairo. His mind carries knowledge of all Admiral level Marines routes and below. This is extremly dangerous information for a pirate to have their hands on and was one of the contributing factors to giving him such a large bounty from the get go. Physical Prowess Strength Wynn is very fit due to his psychotic training when he was younger. He could naturally lift most objects considered heavy with ease. His strength in a fight is more based on using his devil fruit and haki to enhance his blows rather than raw power alone. His style of fighting revolves around speed and application of power to certain points to shock and knock opponents off balance before he delivers a hail of blows upon them. Using his devil fruit Wynn is capable of decreasing the weight of objects by lifting them with wind. In doing this Wynn can terrify opponents by lifting an entire galleon with his pinky or some other absurd feat. Speed Wynn is extremely speedy due to his light body type and high powered leg muscles. He prefers speed over strength and tends to train in it more. He is proficient in Soru as it was taught to him during his days in the Marines. He has completely mastered Soru to the point where most will mistake it for teleportation. Wynn is also skilled enough to make it appear as if he has afterimages. Wynn can enhance his speed using his devil fruit to manipulate wind currents around him. This will make him even faster. On multiple occasions his reaction time was so quick that people assumed he was simply using haki but it was really just his natural speed combined with his absurdly powerful eyesight. Using his devil fruit, Wynn is capable of surpassing the speed of sound. Eyesight Wynn has trained constantly to be able to navigate the seas, eventually his constant knack for being able to concentrate on everything at once (Multitask with his eyes) let to him gaining a keen hawk-like vision. He can see very great distances and concentrate on many things at once as well. Wynn has described his eyesight as a sort of slowed time when he is actually concentrating. His vision has earned him the title ' The Second Coming of Hawkeye'. However his eyesight is not yet at the level of Mihawk but he is steadily improving every day. Wynn usually uses this ability to scan ships for enemies or simply surveying an area. He also combines it with his special sniping to make pinpoint hits on targets even when he is controlling the bullet with wind. His vision is so good that it could be classified as a form of precognition. Since he is able to see the path that things will follow he can assume what course they will take. After his time on Rusukaina Wynn developed the ability to see almost 360 degrees around himself at once. This is achieved through his superior eyesight coupled with a low amount of kenbunshoku haki being active at all times. Martial Arts Erin trained in martial arts from a young age under both his father and his instructor, Valentine B. Carter. He is a master of Soru, capable of moving so fast it seems that he is teleporting. Wynn also watched his instructor performing a style known as the Grounded Tengu. A style based around wind current generation. Wynn actually picked up on and practiced this style for quite some time. Of course upon eating his devil fruit he had no such need for a such a style and disregarded it. After many years though he realized that it could be adapted into another style. Thus Wynn created his own spin off of it, Airborne Tengu. This new style... Swordsmanship Wynn learned swordsman ship from a marine captain at a very young age. He mastered the basics but gave up on learning advanced sword forms for sniping. Due to this his swordsmanship would only be feared by those who are below him. However he has begun to train in it again so he may become better. He however can surround his blade in furious slicing winds as well as armament haki to increase its strength and durability. After his time in Rusukaina Wynn could augment his blade with hot or cold winds, allowing him to mix up his style and parry more attacks. By heating the air around his blade he could cut through extremely powerful metals with relative ease. By cooling the air around his blade he could freeze and shatter objects in one hit. Sniping Prowess Wynn quit sword fighting to learn sniping because he wanted to know something more long range as at the moment he was a close range fighter. He took up sniping with another captain as his coach in this. He loved sniping and found it to be an enjoyable experience so he took it up as a hobby of sorts. He has completely mastered sniping and when that is paired with his almost Mihawk level vision he spells serious trouble for anything in his range. He can also further enhance this by adding haki to his bullets so they can hit logia users. His most deadly skill though is his ability to control wind combined with all this. He can use the wind to control to bullet essentially letting him chase targets and even hit them while they are behind cover. Due to these astounding feats he is capable of many have called him The Greatest Sniper in the World. However this title is completely subjective as not all believe this. After his training on Rusukaina, Erin became much more adept with his sniper rifle. With his new haki ability known as Hunter Eye, Erin could now analyze specific opponents and aim for crippling or knock out shots instead of killing ones. This was a method much more suited to him with his more pacifistic nature. Erin also realized that with his ability to now modify air resistance he could easily increase or decrease the speed of his bullets. This allows him to shoot a bullet that covers a long distance extremely quickly, only to slow down and hit a target with enough force to only knock out. Devil Fruit The Bōfū Bōfū No Mi or Gale Gale Fruit is a logia devil fruit that allows Erin to become one with the wind and air. He can turn into wind, control wind currents, and even create wind from still air. Wynn has mastered this fruit to such a degree that phasing through objects flying at him has become a natural movement for his body. Erin is capable of extremely high level feats such as holding off the attack of a marine admiral long enough to rescue his comrades and then creating an air bubble around their ship and moving it underwater.Glory in Vain: Erin fends off the final attack of Admiral Warren D. Ralph and saves his crew-mates. Erin can also do things such as lifting ships from the very ocean or spitting the ocean itself with a blade of wind. Erin has also employed this fruit for practical use, manually pumping his dying captain's lungs for him.The Land Before Time : Erin uses the powers of his devil fruit to pump air through his captain's lungs and help hi move. Awakening After leaving the Veno Pirates behind due a realization that the path he followed with them was not his, Erin set off on his own. Reuniting with his old friend Thatch in Amazon Lily, Erin set off to the fabled uninhabitable island. It's constantly changing seasons made it the perfect storm of harsh environments. It was a place Erin wished to train his devil fruit. His abilities had always been too lacking, his power not strong enough. He trained on the island for three years, mastering every aspect of his fruit and gaining a truly deep understanding of the air itself. In those years his power with the fruit has increased greatly. By the time he left the island, there was a constant storm surrounding the place with hurricane like winds and lightning. Erin is capable of creating large storms from nothing, be they tornados, hurricanes, or even thunderstorms. In contrast Erin can also stop air movement entirely. He is able to manipulate the air to such a degree that he can stop a hurricane in an instant, reducing it to stagnant air. This level of air manipulation has truly caused him to be compared to a god. The extremely fast winds Erin can create will slice through islands leaving destruction in their wake. By creating tornados on the ocean Erin can even create waterspouts, massive swirling pillars of water that he can direct towards whatever he wishes. Erin is also capable of emitting storm winds from nothing, being able to will winds that could flatten a town into existence in the blink of an eye. By manipulating both the air temperature and currents he has become a storm weaver. He can also manipulate the air temperature to freeze or burn entire areas or specific objects. Due to his new powers he has also become immune to temperature changes since his body can match or negate them with his logia powers. He can also manipulate air pressure, increasing it to crush objects and decreasing it to cause them to be unable to breathe. By compressing air Erin is also capable of creating plasma that he can then manipulate. With his new powers Erin also learned some new applications for his old powers. He found that simply using his power to decrease wind resistance around him would give him a much needed speed boost. Coincidentally he could also slow down fast opponents by increasing the wind resistance around them. He could also increase his hearing and senses by using the air around him. He can use this to sense movement, amplify sound waves and even map areas.Sunny Skies: Erin uses his wind to trace the entire underground cave, checking for traps and a route through. Wynn has also learned that he is capable of oxidizing objects using his powers, causing them to rust or rot as they are exposed to heavy levels of oxygen. Erin also has extreme control over the air in other ways. He is capable of using his wind to apply pressure to an entire body in such a specific and direct way that he can control them like a marionette. Erin can even utilize the wind to pinpoint and jab certain places on the body that could knock out or weaken someone. Haki Busoshoku Haki Wynn is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. Wynn can also extend his haki to his weapons or his own devil fruit. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. He also has the ability to counter hits to himself or his wind by adding his own haki to them. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Wynn is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. He can also extend this to the wind he creates and controls as it technically has a part of him in it. This gives any wind he creates a black coloring and makes it extremely powerful. A gust of his wind is now able to batter and cut his adversaries and even immobilize them if it gathers around them. He can also crash gusts together to produce black lighting that can shock his opponents. After his time on Rusukaina Erin learned to utilize his black wind technique even further. He can coat entire hurricane's with it, a swirling mass of shadows that creates storm of lighting. Anything within it is fried completely. Erin has also demonstrated his ability to use this black wind practically, such as creating lights out of it by condensing the wind particles so they would spark.Sunny Skies: Erin creates lights for him and Yesenia from his black wind. Kenbunshoku Haki Wynn is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power Wynn can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. He does this by seeing their aura and using that to follow them. Wynn uses this power to scope out targets that are possibly concealed or out of his vision as well as to prevent surprise attacks on his sniping position. He also uses his ability to see targets through objects and control his bullets to hit them perfectly even when they are technically not in his sight. He is also capable of using his minds eye to predict his enemies movements to a degree. This allows him to see their movements a little before they make them and dodge them accordingly. *'Hunter Eye':After his training on Rusukaina, Wynn learned a new Kenbunshoku technique he labeled Hunter Eye. This technique allowed him to lose his ability to concentrate on a whole group of individuals but single in on one target and truly analyze them. His eye scans their body and highlights any weak points or possible targets for a one shot kill from his sniper rifle. He learned this from hunting the beasts on the island, requiring precise aim to take them down without enraging them. He also uses this to hit certain points on the body that his haki highlights in purple. These points are places where if hit will knock down or put opponents to sleep, in the case that he doesn't want to kill them. Techniques *'Slipstream Armor': *'Domain of Moses': Using this technique Wynn creates a massive downward rush of air into the sea, spitting it apart. This sends large waves horizontally and pushes anything directly in front of him deep into the ocean. Wynn usually uses this technique to combat ships on the high seas, the large waves and destructive force perfect for tossing around the opposition. *'Windy Clone': Erin is capable of creating clones out of wind to fight on his behalf. Their main advantages are their ability to dodge everything as even if they are hit with haki they are simply wind. They can also lash out with blades of wind that can protrude from anywhere on their bodies. Erin mainly uses these clones for stealth though. As they are wind they are capable of becoming invisible. He also uses them to hide his position. By making multiple wind clones and covering them in Busoshoku Haki. This gives them the same aura as him making it impossible to find which is the real Erin without actually attacking them. *'Null Air': *'Punk Hazard': *'Serpens Shock': *'Serpens Caelo Shock': *'No Mans Land': No Man's Land is a technique where Erin removes all the oxygen from a certain are, thus creating an area where almost no one can survive. *'Singing Dragon': *'Absolute Premonition: Wrath of Ziz': History Early Life Wynn Erin was born to Wynn Godukera and Mogami Aoi on a marine base in . His Father was the son of one of the marine admirals, Kuzan. Erin's father hated his dad and despised him for leaving to marines. He trained hard in an attempt to an admiral like his dad, he only ended up as a vice admiral though. When Erin was born his father pushed him extremely hard to be a marine like him. He trained constantly from the age of 4 as preparation for being a marine. Most of Erin's childhood simply consisted of training and work, never really getting to play around with other kids. Marines Due to heavy influence from his father at the age of 10, he joined the marines. He began as a simple cabin boy and helped out with various jobs around the ship. He also learned swordsmanship and sniping from various members of the marines. He did this for many years until he turned 13 and his father told him to choose what trade he wanted to learn. As a child he had always liked making maps and books of the various bases they visited, so he chose to become a navigator. He learned navigation from one of the best navigators in the marines due heavily to the influence of his father. He trained in this constantly and eventually become the navigator on Vice Admiral and Admiral ships. While sailing on this ship one day the vice admiral gave an order to set course for a nearby Island. Upon his landing he was shocked to see the Marines charge in and begin attacking the town. He furiously demanded to know what reason the vice admiral had for this atrocity. The man replied that there was rumored to be a pirate within this town so they were trying to root him out. This was the first time he witnessed the true corruption of the World Government and the Marines. He soon witnessed many more of these fake raids until he could stand them no longer. At the time he worked under Alfred Glave and he talked with his superior over it finally reaching the conclusion that he needed to leave. So with Alfred's help he stole a ship and sailed away into the open sea at the age of 18. The Island During a storm on the open sea he noticed his ship was taking horrible damage and he finally decided to see if he could land on a nearby island to rest. However despite his navigational skills he had never parked a ship before and ended up ramming it into the island, stranding him there. He almost starved until he found a strange cave in the cliff sides. With no food in sight and no more options he entered the cave to seek food. As he wandered the cave systems he stumbled upon an giant cavern housing a temple of some sort. The temple was enormous and made of various crumbling stones that barely supported it. Wynn however ventured forth as he had no other option. The temple turned out to be a maze of empty rooms and slabs with chains on them, Wynn almost lost hope until he stumble upon what looked like a sacrifice room. In the center of the room was a stone slab covered in dried blood, the left corner had and alcove with a shining metal object and the right had one with some kind of fruit. Within seconds the fruit had disappeared into Wynn's stomach. After his stomach was filled he looked curiously at the metal object, it was a flute. He had never actually seen a one before and attempted to play it but all that came from it were low frequency chirps. Unknown to him these noises were actually summoning a powerful beast to him, Ziz. Wynn heard loud noises coming from the island above and ran to investigate. He was awestruck to fine a magnificent beast before him. Through some kind of mutual understanding the beast spoke to him in his mind. It told him that he had played its flute, by doing this he had summoned it for a sacrifice. Wynn was shocked at the giant beast's demand to eat him. Unwilling to die, he charged at it before hitting it square in the jaw. He unconsciously managed to enhance this punch with wind. The beast was shocked to feel the wind hitting it and asked the man how he could control the wind as that was its element. Wynn could only come to one explanation and figured that he must've eaten a devil fruit. He spoke to the giant beasts of what these were and how they worked, the beast was amazed how the fruit could grant such power and decided that he could not kill a fellow wind user. He told Wynn that that flute could be used to call upon him if needed, as his final words he told him he best not disappoint him before ascending into the sky. Wynn later named his devil fruit the Bōfū Bōfū No Mi. He began to practice using it until he had eventually become very adept at using wind and could even fly. He used this to finally attempt to return to civilization however he grew exhausted and crashed on another even smaller island. Without food or water he was eventually on the brink of death however he was saved by a passing crew of pirates, who gave him food and water. He was reluctant at first due to his previous encounters with them however he eventually realized that not all pirates are evil and decided to joined them. They were called The Blowfish Pirates and served as quite a welcoming crew for a couple of years before Wynn left them to start his own adventure on the high seas. One In The Same: Wynn mentions his previous crew. Charming Endeavor While in a bar one day a green haired man barged in, announcing himself as Veno and shouting for people to join his crew. Erin looked on as the man shot another who came up to him, boasting about his high bounty. As Erin looked at the corpse lying on the floor he decided he might as well volunteer himself, having nothing better to do and striving for adventure. He introduced himself VenoCharming Endeavor: Wynn introduces himself to Veno., who immediately complained about how tall he was. Veno then stated that he was quite suspicious of him, asking him to complete his "pussy test" for entry into his crew. The test was simply to kill the barkeep. Erin made a spectacle out of it by leaving the bar before firing a round right through the man's heartThe Pussy Test: Wynn completes the pussy test in style.. He then returned to Veno who simply asked him for a something to smoke and left the bar. As Veno left the bar Wynn asked for a cigar, those intimidated by his display gave theirs up. Others who weren't too happy with his killing of their supplier of liquor decided to pull their guns out on him. However they were met with quite the shock when their bullets simply phased through him. The two met back up and Wynn revealed that he was a marine navigator before becoming a pirate, much to Veno's surprise. Veno then decided that he wanted to use Erin's much larger ship as their main vessel, opting to drag his old ship behind them. As they leave to the sea Wynn reveals himself to be the user of the Bōfū Bōfū No Mi. Veno then tests his powers by firing a couple rounds through him. Appearance Wynn is a very tall man, he dwarfs most at a height of 10 foot 8 despite only being 26. It seems to stem from his grandfather Kuzan who was between 9 and 10 feet tall and his mother who was also apparently very tall. This height makes him very intimidating to some people and has even won him a few minor battles. He has shining dark brown hair and dark black eyes. He has a distinct scar on his right shoulder from a bullet wound. He also wears multiple bandoliers on his body to hold bullets and a belt with a clip for his flute and sword. As a child Wynn wore a standard marine uniform at all times to please his father. His hair was clean cut and he was very well groomed. After becoming a navigator he was finally allowed to wear his own clothes. He was very simplistic and wore a loose white shirt with black pants. After he left the marines and was stranded his clothes became very dirty and filthy, he also grew a beard. When left the island and became part of the Veno Pirates, an unnamed crew at the time, he began wearing a black jacket along with his white shirt and black pants. His hair also became much shaggier and he shaved his face. After his fight with Veno and his eventual leave from the Veno Pirates, Erin traveled to Rusukaina and trained for three years. The harsh environment destroyed most of his clothes, forcing him to gain a new set of clothes. Erin decided to swept his white shirt for a black turtleneck and a pair of navy blue pants. He also took a pair of black boots and a dark gray trench coat. His appearance has also changed during his time on the island. His dark brown hair became even darker, making it black. His eyes also got a bit lighter, hitting a navy blue that reflects the dark waters of the open ocean. In terms of height Erin grew about 5 inches, now reaching 11 foot 1. Tools Flute of Ziz The flute of Ziz is a special item belonging to Mynn. It is a flute that emit's a very low frequency sound. This sound summons Ziz the Emperor of Wind. Zia will aid Wynn in whatever he requires, from simply a ride to annihilating enemies. When paired together, Wynn and Ziz are able to create storms capable of destroying isalnds. Though Wynn's power now far surpasses Ziz, he will still call him from time to time. Sniper Rifle Wynn has a refined sniper rife that has been crafted with some of the finest metals the world has to offer. It is plated with gold around the barrel and has a decorative insignia of a storm on its scope. Its scope can magnify around fifty times the normal eyesight making Wynn's sniping even more precise. Wynn also has a variety of different bullets. *Screamer: *Flash: *Gas: These are special bullets created by Thatch for Erin to use. They contain one of his many poison gases and explode into them upon colliding with something. Thatch has also given him models that release a liquid poison, though these need to hit flesh to work properly. *Shrapnel: These are specially designed bullets that split apart as soon as they hit an object. This spreading of bullets makes it much harder to pull all of them out of a body. Wynn usually doesn't use these unless he is truly aiming to kill. * Dragonfire: These are special bullets coated in a slow acting oil. The oil with catch fire approximately 1 second after ejection from the barrel due to friction igniting it. These bullets are particularly effective against ships as they can catch them ablaze. * Seastone: These are special bullets made by Wynn. He always handles them while wearing gloves as he is a devil fruit user, he mostly loads them with his wind though. They are particularly effective against devil fruit users and if they hit will bury themselves in the opponents body to stop them from using their devil fruit powers. He also carries seastone tipped ones in the case he forgets his gloves. * Normal: These are basic bullets made of a hard steel/iron alloy. They are very durable and can be imbued with haki. Swords Though Wynn is primarily a sniper he is capable of using swords as all marines are. He usually carries two swords with him but not always on his person. His main sword is a sleek short-sword he dubbed The Eye. It is made with a unique metal that absorbs Haki and devil fruit powers extremely well. This allows easy and more powerful augmentation. Ship Main Page Nimbus The Nimbus is Wynn's personal ship and one of his favorite things he owns. The ship is very distinct in that it can be flow or sailed. It can be flown due to extra sails that will keep the ship afloat if Wynn concentrates enough wind into all of these sails. It acted as the flagship for the Veno Pirates during Erin's time on the crew. However the ship left with him during his departure. Quotes "Personally....I prefer the air!"-(One of his favorite phrases) "In this world though the dark and the light change sides everyday. There is no certainty that the dark may bring shadows or the light may bring sun. Therefore I will walk within the constant sunrise and sunset, bathed in black and white." Bounty Roleplays *Charming Endeavor *The Perks of Inception *The Heretic *The Pillar of Autumn --Skip-- *Of Fish and Men (Incomplete) *The One Who Left *Trial of Nature *Eye of the Storm *Spider Dangling in the Wind *Battle of El Dorado *Winds of the West *March to War Trivia *His name comes from Emanuel Wynn the first pirate to fly a jolly roger. *Like many other one piece characters Wynn has a distinct laugh that begins with "Ora" so "Orahahahahahahaha" *Erin's favorite food has been revealed to be TonkatsuSpider Dangling in the Wind: When given the option of any food, Erin chooses Tonkatsu *This is the author's first One Piece character *Wynn has been a member of the marines as well as three pirate crews. References Category:Male Characters Category:Veno Pirates Category:Redbeard Pirates Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Navigators Category:Pirates Category:Former Marines Category:Snipers Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users